mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaka-Waka
Vaka-Waka (top head Vaka, bottom head Waka) are Muncho Mixels. Description Personality Vaka-Waka are two Munchos in one! Vaka is the top-half of the duo and in charge of food input, while stomach head Waka handles the output... whether he likes it or not. Vaka usually eats before thinking, shoving everything into his mouth. That means poor Waka has to deal with digesting everything from rotten fish heads to battery acid! No wonder Vaka looks the happier of this joined-at-the-belly pair of Munchos! They are very greedy and gluttonous, and are almost constantly eating. Physical Appearance Vaka-Waka is mostly purple in color. They have long purple arms grey black tips. Their legs are short, grey, and bowed. They connect to small feet with a single toe on each. They often have various colored ball-shaped candies with them. Vaka= Vaka has a large, pentagonal-like head with a large lower jaw with a smaller and rounded upper, hippo-like one, which has two bucked teeth that point downwards and a nose. Vaka has a single eye with a disembodied thick purple eyebrow. |-| Waka= Waka acts as Vaka's body and is a semicircle in shape. Waka has two eyes and a large mouth with a long underbite. He has eight yellowed teeth in his mouth; three on top and five on the bottom, the outer bottom ones being larger. |-| Ability Origin They have the ability to eat almost anything. As such, thanks to Waka, they have a stomach that is hollow enough to fit enough entities in it, such as Berp. Biography Early life Little is known about Vaka-Waka's past. At some point they became leader of the Munchos. First adventures Once, on Halloween, Vaka-Waka went trick-or-treating with their Muncho brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Glorp Corp cousins. ("Trick or Treat!") Vaka-Waka was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") At a party in Muncholand, Vaka-Waka briefly swallowed Berp until they and Snax noticed the Egg-Rock crashing into a field of Mixmallows nearby. They inspected the crashed Egg-Rock along with their brothers, the Frosticons' cousins and the Glorp Corp's cousins. Although they were not chosen by the Maximum Mixel (which unbeknownst to them was part of King Nixel's plan), they still decided to assist Snoof in the group's quest. They had to Mix to catch Snoof after he fled with the Mixamajig Key. After catching up to him, they followed him to Klinkerton along with their own brothers, the Glorp Corp cousins, Krog and Chilbo. After meeting with the Klinkers, Gox hypnotized them along with the rest of the group and stole the key. They Mixed to catch up as the Klinkers fell into a swamp and Murped. After the Klinkers apologized, they joined the group along with the Lixers and reached the Mixamajig Threshold. Vaka-Waka were then captured by King Nixel and Maxed with their branch of Munchos to defeat him. Mixopolis was revealed to them by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Vaka-Waka Maxed with their Muncho brothers to share a giant pizza. ("The Munchos MAX are out to Lunch!") Further Adventures Vaka-Waka are seen among the crowd outside the building on fire in Mixopolis. They eventually fell for the I-Cubit scheme, and are later seen as a Nixel zombie before Booger reverts them back to normal. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes From Vaka *''"Yeah, but where's all ze food? I'm starving!"'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"So, what's this etiquette?"'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Oh, the nerve."'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"And ve are ze Munchos, and you happen to be in Muncholand."'' - Vaka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig From Waka *''"Oh my Mixels!"'' - Waka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Listen up, people! Look, the way I see it, we all found this egg, meteor, pod thingy, whatever it is. So, I am sure there will be plenty of happy wonderfulness to go around for all nine of us, if we all just work together."'' - Waka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Together *''"Who are you?!"'' - Vaka-Waka, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"We're on a seafood diet. I see food... ...and I eat it. URP!"'' - Vaka-Waka, Make-Your-Own Mixels: The Game! Set Information |code = DOUB1ETROUB1E}} Vaka-Waka was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. Their product number is 41553 and contains 69 pieces. 41553 Vaka-Waka can be combined with 41551 Snax and 41552 Berp to create the Munchos Max. LEGO Shop product description Double the Munchos fun with Vaka-Waka! Vaka-Waka are two Mixels™ Munchos in one! Vaka is the top half of the duo and in charge of food input, while ‘stomach head’ Waka handles the output. Vaka usually eats before thinking, which means poor Waka has to deal with digesting everything from rotten fish heads to battery acid! No wonder Vaka looks the happier of this joined-at-the-belly pair of Munchos! *''Features a head with opening jaw, ‘stomach head’ with big teeth, posable joints and food elements'' *''Collect all 3 Munchos to build the chew-tastic MAX!'' *''Combine with 41546 LEGO® Mixels™ Forx from the Weldos tribe to create a mixed-up MURP!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Meet Vaka-Waka, the odd ‘couple’ with a stomach head, 1 of 3 posable Munchos tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 6 sets. In-Booklet code Vaka-Waka's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is DOUB1ETROUB1E, which is DoubleTrouble when decoded. Background Information *The two are conjoined twins. *Vaka has a thick and slightly effiminate German accent, while Waka has a thick British accent. Trivia *While it seems at first that what Vaka eats, Waka digests, it may not be entirely accurate as after Berp is swallowed up by Vaka, he later pops out of Waka completely unharmed (as seen in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig). *According to Andy Seenan, Vaka-Waka was one of the strangest Mixels to design.http://brickset.com/sets/list-14077/theme-Mixels/page-3 *Both of them, mainly Vaka, are the leaders of the Munchos. *They have the most teeth of any Mixel, at sixteen. *They have black hands in LEGO form, but grey hands in the cartoon. *Twinzy-Twinsy bears a resemblance to them. *Similarly to Glomp, Vaka's large nose covers up his eye in LEGO form. Glomp and Vaka-Waka also use the same eye piece. *They have eaten the most food out of any Mixel seen onscreen. Behind the Scenes Name and Basis Their name might come from Pac-Man's pellet-eating sound, often written as "waka-waka", which makes their name food-related. The "V" in Vaka's half of the name is possibly contributed to his German accent, which is often used to stereotypically transcribe w-based words phonetically. Vaka resembles a hippo, possibly as a reference to the board game Hungry, Hungry Hippos. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Vaka's voice is provided by Jess Harnell and Waka's voice is provided by Daran Norris. Real-life History Content Vaka-Waka appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Vaka-Waka debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on October 1 with the rest of Series 6. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Forx instructions on LEGO.com *Munchos Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Munchos= |-|Series 6= Category:Munchos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Multiple personalities Category:Mixels with multiple faces Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Three eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Different Colored Teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Overbite Category:Underbite Category:Disembodied Limbs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Jointed Feet Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Leaders Category:One toe Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Big heads Category:Mixels with handheld objects Category:Covered eyes Category:Mixels with solid pupils Category:Season Two Category:Interactive Features Category:Characters voiced by Jess Harnell Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Mixopolis Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Two Legs